The Earth and Love
by WolfBreaker
Summary: It's been three years since the end of Ozai's reign. There is peace between the four nations, and it seems that our heros are all happy and in love. Except Toph. Zuko has finally found his Mother, but at what price? TophXOC
1. Mother

-Three years after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai

Chara Province had been the most feared and depressing place in the Fire Nation. Next to Boiling Rock, it had been the place that made children cower beneath there bedsheets, promising to their mothers that they would never misbehave. Many of the stories that originated in Chara were very far from the truth, but it still made shivers run up and down your spine when just spoken in whispers. Even Fire Nation soldiers hated being posted there. It was once rumored that a soldier was dragged into the ground by a Gargoyle-like demon with copper skin. There was another rumor that a beautiful woman stalked the Province at night carrying a scythe.

Chara was described as the hell where black roses bloomed under a bleeding moon.

With all this talk, it was a wonder that anyone lived there, let alone survive. But astoundingly, people did.

On this particular night, a shady figure was running down the slopes of Chara Province, making it's way towards the Mine. Despite it's reputation, Chara contains an excellent source of ore. If not for the Ore, Chara would have probably been abandoned long ago.

The figure was swift and soundless. It needed to be. Anyone seen approaching the mine could be shot by a ball of fire. Ore was highly valued in the Fire Nation. But this was not a problem for the figure, for it soon was out of the open and safely inside the mine. In the blackness the shadowed person reached inside the cloak tucked around the their body.

A feminine face emerged from the light of the candle. The girl blinked several times for her eyes to adjust, then briskly started to move again. Deeper down the tunnel of the mine the torches were still lit from the earlier miners. No one was there now, but she was still cautious in her movements. The cloak furled and waved behind her, the only piece of clothing she wore that wasn't dirty or tattered. Her skin was a deep brown, but it was not clear whether that came from the sun or if she was just extremely filthy. Her hair was also very brown, as most of those of the fire nation, and pulled back into a long braid.

She smoothed the wall on her left as she walked. She stopped abruptly when her hand hit a rock jutting out of the wall. Her natural frown deepened as she steadily pushed part of the wall forward.

Beyond the door was a cell. It was a strange sight to see in the Mine, or anywhere in Chara Province. Instead of the usual wall of earth, the walls were wooden and painted red, and the floor was carpeted. The room loked altogether comfortable.

"Mother?" said the girl, walking up to the cell bars.

Inside the cell, a beautiful woman lay on a bed. She was middle-aged, but the years had been good to her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and then she smiled. "Noemi."

Noemi sighed, then broke into a huge smile. Her mother was alive and well for another day."Mother, I've brought some bread. Please eat with me."

Her Mother's golden eyes shined with happiness. She nodded.

They ate together and Noemi talked about how her day went, almost as if they were normal people in a normal place. A few years ago, Noemi had dicovered this very cell trying to find a place to hide. She had stolen an apple in her hunger and the fruit merchant had given chase. Times were very bad back then. Imagine Noemi's surprise to find a refined lady trapped within the mine; it made her question her own sanity.

But the lady spoke and was kind. "Hello... Are you alright? This must be a surprise to you, as it is for me."

Surprise? That was an understatement. In Chara Province, a person was lucky to have clothing that fit. To be well fed and healthy was nigh impossible here. This beautiful person that stood before Noemi had long flowing crimson robes and an expensive looking pin to tie up her hair. Her figure was curved pleasantly and plumply. She was not fat at all, just filled in in the right places.

Noemi was sure that a Queen stood before her.

"My name is Ursa. What is yours?"

"Noemi," she sputtered out. For some reason, Noemi felt like crying. In happiness.

Afterwards, the Queen and the commoner came to know each other very well. Noemi's parents had died long ago from illness, and her only family left was a sickly uncle who could never leave his bed. Noemi had been sure that she was cursed. But somehow, a God somewhere had taken pity on her and given her a new Mother. Since then, Noemi has visited Ursa every night, motivated to live another day just to hear the sound of her voice.

Noemi did not remember when she had started to call Ursa 'Mother'. All she knew was that she wished to be by Ursa's side forever. 


	2. Love Sick?

Toph was pissed.

Well, Toph was usually pissed on a regular basis, but today she seemed especially pissed. The fact that Toph couldn't put her finger on what she was pissed at in the first place made her all the more pissed. She was just in a bad mood, and earth benders in a bad mood are quite scary.

The fifteen-year-old stomped through the palace hallway in a huff. What was making her so foul?

Zuko had insisted that everyone come visit him when he last visited Ba Sing Se, which was about two weeks ago.

"I'm getting married!" he said, an excited smile on his face.

Aang was the first to speak. "You're getting married? Thats great!"

"Are we invited to the wedding?" asked Suki.

"Of course," said Zuko, "Everyone is invited. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now, hold on," said Sokka, striding right up to Zuko and bringing his face an inch away from the other man's, "You're getting married, and you consider me and Ang two of your best guy friends, right?"

"Er, yeah..." replied Zuko, not sure where this was going.

"Then, you would consider, you know, one of us planning your bachelor party, right?"

The expression on Zuko's face clearly read "crap."

"Oh Sokka, don't pressure him!" chided Katara. "It's his wedding, and he should be able to plan it how he wants to."

"It's alright, Katara, Sokka can plan my bachelor party-"

Sokka then punched the air and made triumphant sounds, which caused many in the room to sigh. Katara frowned.

"But I think I should ask her first, before everyone goes off talking about weddings and clothes and cakes," he said quickly, looking around anxiously, like a child admitting that he had broken a vase.

Toph burst out laughing. "What? You haven't even asked her yet?! What were you gonna do, invite all the nation's leaders, buy white dresses and robes for everyone, order tons of the finest delicacies from all around the world, then suddenly say to her, 'Hey! Lets get married today!'"

Zuko didn't appreciate the humor. "No. There were plenty of chances to ask Mai, but I took one look into those gold eyes and I just couldn't do it!"

"You can battle your own father, and perform a dance in front of two giant dragons, yet you can't ask your true love to marry you?" said Aang incredulously.

"It's harder than it looks," Zukko mumbled.

Suki sighed dreamily,"That just means you're in love, I suppose."

"Yeah..." he said, his face red with embaressment. "But what I finally thought was, that if everyone was there with me when I proposed, then I'd have the courage to finally ask her! I have the ring and everything."

"Poor Zuko," mused Sokka, "Reduced to a nervous wreck by a woman."

This brought hard glances from Suki, Katara, and Toph.

"You'd be amazed by what some women can do, Sokka."

"Yeah, I wonder who it was that saved you when that boulder nearly crushed you, remember, when you screamed like a girl?"

This brought laughs from everyone, and it was agreed that the whole party would go back to the Fire Nation's capital with Zukko.

Though Aang had to stay behind for a few days to oversee the government system in the Earth Kingdom. Official policies were still shaky in this particular nation, after the previous policy of 'nothing is happening outside of Ba Sing Se that we should care about'. Whenever Aang remembered this, his eyes clouded over in sadness. "The opposite of love is not hate," he said, "It is indifference." Since he took away Ozai's firebending, Aang's sense of morality and righteousness had brought him close to that of a Saint. He forgave everyone and everything, and believed that purposely taking a life for any reason was wrong. The intentions in his heart had always been good, but now, somehow, he is completely pure. The way he is now is better for all the Nations.

And here we are, thought Toph.

Toph exited the hallway and made her way towards the palace center garden. Being surrounded by earth always gave her a sense of calm. She took one step onto the grass and awareness immediatly washed over her. Toph would never be able to see the beauty of the earth around her, but at least she could feel and hear it's being. Even now, she could "see" Ramerain Trees and White Hibiscus in full bloom, and could definitly sense the gap in the earth where a glistening pond lay.

She sighed and sat under the largest tree. Toph was no longer the small twelve-year-old she once was. Peuberty had taken it's toll on her and given her the appearance of a pretty young woman, with breasts and everything. She had grown at least a foot and her black hair now stretched down her back, but her bangs still covered her milky white eyes like a veil.

She crossed her legs then leaned over to rest her head on her fist. Toph's thinking stance. Okay, by the position of the sun, I'd say it's three o'clock. What happened since the moment I woke up, till this exact moment to make me feel so irate?

I woke up, got out of my luxurious king-sized bed, walked out of my amazingly huge room, got lost because this place is so huge and the floors are carpet, then Sokka found me and guided me to the main dining room. Then Suki came to breakfast and started kissing Sokka. Then Zuko and Mai came in holding hands (I think) and ate with us. I ate bacon and eggs. After breakfast I went to the training grounds. Aang and Katara were already there practicing there bending, and I started practicing my earth bending. After an hour or so, Aang and Katara started playing around, I did too, but then they kissed and hugged and stuff, so I left. I went back to the palace, walked into a room where Zukko was filling out some papers, then Mai came into the room and wrapped her arms around Zuko, so I left again feeling really angry. I wandered around for a little bit till I ended up here.

Now, where in all of that did I feel like punching stuff? Oh, almost the entire time.

Everyone has been really cozy and lovey dovey since we got here. I don't get it! I was okay with it before! Well, there has been alot of talk about marriage and love. Maybe I'm just sick of all the love.

As Toph sat in the garden, thinking herself into a migrain, Zuko sat in his office, reading various requests from his citizens and signing them. Well, some of them.

Who in the world would want a firerat engraved on every house in the Western Provinces?! Zuko mentally screamed. There are some seriously messed up people out there! What's the next one? Outlaw garden hoses?

At that moment, a soldier entered the office. "Sir! I have urgent news for you from our informates in the North!"

Zuko immediatly sat up and put on a formal face, "Good or bad?"

"Um," said the old soldier, "It depends on how you see it, sir, but I personally think that it's good news!"

"Okay, than what is it then?" he groaned, rubbing his temples. It didn't matter what kind of news it was, he had to much to deal with already with a country to run and an impatient girlfriend.

"Until three years ago, Princess Ursa had been living in captivity in Foren Province. But after Ozai's defeat three years ago, mass hysteria erupted from those still loyal to Ozai and she was moved to an unknown area."

Zuko froze. "Go on."

"We believe that we have found her, sir. For the past three years, we believe that your Mother has lived in Chara Province." 


	3. Pain, Joy, and Kindness

A tall, very thin girl paced quickly from one side of Chara Province to the other. She hung a messenger bag on her left shoulder, her hair pulled back into a braid so it would not cover her eyes.

Noemi had a job a few days out of the month. When it was time for the rotation of soldiers within the Provinces, lots of meaningless paperwork had to be done. All this paperwork had to be taken to each squadron leader then stamped, signed, and taken back to the Colonel. This was Noemi's job. Every three weeks, Noemi was the messenger for these soldiers. She was quick on her feet, and could withstand the heat for much longer than any other able bodied person in Chara. She was even payed for her troubles.

Noemi is not by any standards a weak or helpless girl. Her well developed muscles could be seen clearly in her arms and legs. If you lifted up her tattered shirt, you'd see a six-pack of muscles pulsing from beneath her skin. There isn't much food in Chara, that she can pay for at least, and the only way to get anywhere was to run.

She remembered the night before, when she last spoke to Mother.

'I'm going to relay messages to the fire nation soldiers tommorow,' said Noemi, knawing on the end of her braid.

'How honorable of you,' smiled Mother, 'Isn't it good to know that you can play a part, even here?'

'The only reason I play a part is because I get payed!' she said vehemently, 'I'd feel better if any one of those soldiers cared about this place or the people here. I can tell that they don't! I see it in there eyes!'

'Noemi...' she breathed sadly, 'Sometimes people make judgements about others based solely on appearance. That's something I want you to never do. Those soldiers may not care to be here, but they do there job because they have a family at home to feed. So while others may look at at you, and not see anything but flesh in rags, never treat them poorly. In time, they will come to care for you because of your kindness.'

Noemi stared at the floor solemnly as she considered this.

'If I am ever released from this place, Noemi, would you consider coming to live with me?'

Noemi looked up at her in surprise. The words she had just said seemed to run over and over through her brain, which hardly comprehended them. She had always dreamt of living outside Chara Province. A loving family, and a big, beautiful house with a huge backyard. At night everyone would laugh and lay back on the long strands of grass, all looking out into the stars.

Mother had slided up to the edge of her prison and brought her face close to the bars, 'I know you still have your Uncle here, but think, you could have a family! I owe so much to you for coming to seeing me every night. You've kept me sane all these years, and I completely consider you the daughter I've never had...'

The teenager still couldn't believe her ears. A family? Daughter? These were the words she had most wanted to hear, but only imagined. But hearing the word 'Uncle' caused her to grimace. Uncle Tokento. He had been as blind as a bat for as long as she could remember. Uncle never left the house, which was more of a one-room shack, and lost all feeling for reality long ago. Noemi did not like having to care for such a man, but was not as heartless as to leave him.

'Your Uncle could live with us,' she said, as if reading her thoughts, 'And would be given a much better life than the one he has here.'

Noemi closed her eyes, no, more like squeezed them shut. The tears came before she could even stop them. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, but as her mouth opened to wail, no sound came out. Mother instinctively reached her arms through the bars to hold Noemi. Noemi came forward to do the same. It was an uncomfortable hug, but it was filled with affection and maternal love.

Last night almost didn't even seem real, she thought. Me? Live with Mother? Outside of Chara?

She smiled widely as strode over to complete her last delivery.

"Took you long enough," said the Squadron Leader snidely.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" apologized Noemi, "I'll be sure to be much faster the next time I deliver paper work. Please for give me! And thank you for all the hard work that you and the rest of your squadron has done in Chara Province."

He gaped at the thin brown girl in front of him. She thanked him? That's not something you see everyday.

"Uh...Thanks...Keep up the good work yourself. This would have taken us a lot longer if you hadn't helped out."

The Soldier seriously thought the girl was sparkling. She smiled, displaying white teeth, and said, "Thank you, sir! I'll work very hard!"

She bowed to the Sqadron Leader, the standard sign of respect in the Fire Nation. She then turned around and sped away before the Soldier could even return the bow.

The dazed Soldier watched her go in wonder. Then he metally kicked himsef. "Damn! I didn't catch her name! She would have made a good soldier, too."

He sighed, "Ah well, I suppose I won't ever see her again anyway."

Noemi couldn't ever remember feeling this happy. Discovering Mother had been a blessing, but invitation to live with Mother was a dream she only dared to fantasize. She knew very well that they would have to escape together. As to how, she didn't know. But it gave her a reason to hope.

Her home was located at the top of the largest slope in Chara. There was virtually no plant-life in Chara, but what little yellow grass seemed to surround the little shack. It was wooden and rather run down, like it would collapse at any moment. It's held firmly for most of her life, though.

She brushed aside the curtain, which was being used in place of a door, and walked in.

"Uncle?" she called softly.

There was rustling beneath the bed sheets and she could hear a fit of coughing.

"Noemi," said a hoarse voice, "Water."

Noemi quickly grabbed his cup and gave it to him. He drank the water slowly, then set down the cup. All of his movements took an amazing ammount of effort. Just sitting up looked like it sapped away his strength.

"Noemi," he said, "I'm dying."

This was no shock to Noemi. He had been dying since the very day he took to his bed, it was all just a matter of waiting. Nevertheless, she was saddened to hear these words.

"Uncle, if you are dying then save your strength. I would much rather have you die in peace than in pain."

His lip curled into his form of a smile, "It is allright. I'm dying either way. Believe me, I'm happy to see Death. I hear she's a woman. But I have a last request."

She nodded, "Anything."

"Let me feel your face. I have never had the oppertunity to know what my precious niece looks like. Hopefully, I can see you in my mind."

Noemi came forward to the bed on her knees. She took hold of Uncle Tokento hands and gently brought them up to her own face. His fingers felt her forehead, her small nose and pointy eyebrows, her cheeks, then her lips and chin. They had done this before, but age had made him forget the expierence. Uncle's hands small and shriveled, and she felt them slowly get colder as she brought them along her face.

He let out a sigh, then very clearly, breathed, "Thank you."

Uncle Tokento had always been blind, but he did not let that handicap stop him from living his life. He worked in the mines along with Noemi's parents, and could tell which rocks were ore just by touching them. One day, an earthquake shook Chara. It was not powerful, but it was powerful enough to cause an avalanche of the rocks to fall on many of the miners. Noemi's father and mother were both killed in this natural disaster. At the time, Noemi was only five, and Tokento offered to take her in. Noemi had always been an intelligent child. She knew what Uncle Tokento had sacrificed for her, and swore to stay by his side until the day Lady Death took him.

Today was that day.

Noemi had walked in the shack joyful, and came out filled with sadness. But living in this hell had taught her how to cope with sadness.

Shaking off her emotions, Noemi started off to cross Chara to find citizens that would help cremate her uncle.

The Mines--

Princess Ursa lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Could she have stopped it all? Could she have been there to watch her two children grow into adults? Could she have done something?

Too much has been done and said to wonder about that now. All she could hope to do now is watch and wait for the time when she would be welcome back to her home.

"Princess Ursa."

Almost as a reflex, she sat up and immediatly swerved around to see who had said her name. A guard had already come to bring her her dinner, and there was no way that Noemi could come at this hour. Who, then?

A burly Fire Nation soldier was bowing down to her. She saw his hair was tied up, pony-tail style, and a long dragon tatoo was spiraled around his left arm. The normal fire nation clothing was slightly different to what this man wore, then she realized that this man was part of the Fire Lord's royal guard.

"My lady," he said, his voice deep and sure, "I have been ordered by Fire Lord Zuko to take you back to the capital palace. But quickly, the fire nation extremists are sure to realize that we have come. We must leave now."

"Oh! Yes, but first-"

"You can tell us your needs on the trip to the palace. Our running Baku's are outside the mine. Let us go now, my lady!"

And with that, he heated the cell bars to the point of bending, then separated them so there was an opening to climb out.

For the first time in eight years, she was free.

--

Noemi trudged through the barren province, trying not to wallow in self-pity. It was a neccesity to be strong here.

Uncle Tokento had taught her that.

She stared down at her feet as she moved. She tried thinking of other things to console herself. Maybe she should run up and down the slopes tommorow to gain faster agility, or maybe if she found some kind of work in the mine, she could have more money for food. she might also be able to see Mother more. But that might not work, because working in the mine is very low pay.

Just as she thought this, a cloud of dust was hurled into her face. Noemi staggered back in surprise, then proceeded to spit out the dirt and rub it out of her eyes. A dust cloud? In Chara? There's nothing powerful enough here to cause that...

But to her utter amazement, a giant creature was running off towards the south, as clear as day. It looked like that of a horse, but there was an irregular difference. It's neck was long and shaggy and it's gait looked awkward, as if it was running side to side instead of forward. But it's legs were powerful, and would make anyone think twice before crossing it's path. A saddle was strapped to it's back, and two people were sitting on the strange animal.

The first person, who was holding the reigns, was obviously a fire nation soldier. The red armor was a dead giveaway. The second person was a woman. Her long black hair was flying and flailing in the air, while her arms were wrapped around the soldier in front of her. Her skin was clearly very pale, and her face was distinctive, even from such a long distance.

Practically all color drained from Noemi. She knew that face well.

Noemi didn't think. She was already running before she could grasp what was happening. Her thoughts came in short, chopped up sentences and it took all her mental strength to not stop and throw-up.

Mother. Escaping. Away from here. Me. I'm not with her. Where? Why? How? Not here anymore. Away from Chara.

It wasn't possible to catch up with the incredibly fast animal, but as long as she could see it, Noemi would run. Slowly, the animal in sight started to shrink in the distance, and Noemi couldn't tell whether it was gaining speed or if she was slowing down.

"MOTHER!" Noemi screamed at the small dot on the horizon. She was becoming desprate as the feeling of panic in her chest spread to every corner of her insides.

She never sensed time as she ran. An hour, or even five hours meant nothing to her. The same words repeated in her head until it became a heartbeat to her mind. Must find Mother. Must find Mother. Must find Mother. But when the time came when she finally stopped running, finally fathoming that she would never catch up to Mother, she collapsed to the ground in despair.

Lying flat on her stomach, Noemi fell asleep from pure exhaustion. She slept deeply on the cool grass, while the sun barely shone through the trees that shivered slightly in the breeze. White flowers bloomed all around her as she slept.

' 


	4. Time to Think

Aang floated peacefully around his personal zen bedroom. Right now, Aang was in his happy place. All his chakra points were tension free and his spirit channels were stable and serene. This was a kind of training he had developed for himself to keep his soul pure, untainted by the stress and cruelty of the world.

"Hey, TWINKLE-TOWS!"

Aang winced. This ought to be good.

Toph stomped right into Aang's zen room wearing a scowl.

"Twinkle-tows, get down. I can't see you if you float. I need to talk to you."

Aang inhaled and exhaled deeply. He would be angry, but unlike most people, Aang knew the difference between Toph's fury and her exasperation. It's so hard to differentiate between the two that those who don't know her assume that she had been born mad. Aang descended slowly from his seat on the ceiling arch.

"Toph, what is causing you such irritation?"

She snorted. "Now that I think about it, you couldn't help me could you, Twinkle-tows? You're Mr. Sing kum-bai-ah by the river. Let's all eat strawberries on a rainbow with pretty flowers, right?"

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out, Toph."

Toph sighed then sat down cross-legged. This was embarressing. Especially for her. But after tons of thought, she came to the conclusion that Aang was the best person to talk to. Being the Avatar, his mind was already open to other's ideas. He truly understands, and if he doesn't then he tries his best to relate to the matter. No matter what it is.

"Aang, do you ever get claustrophobic? Do you ever wish you could leave and go somewhere by yourself for a while?"

He thought on it. "I think everyone feels that way at some point, even the Avatar. But after a day or two, you start to miss the person or people you care for most. Why? Do you feel this way?"

"It's just...everyone's been so snuggly and lovey with each other. When I see all the love, I start to feel wierd. I've been fine with it up until now. Everyones been kissing and hugging for nearly three years. But now, it just makes me feel like purposely starting a fight with the first guy who offers me his arm. These feelings are starting to confuse me. I don't know what to do."

Aang visibly softened. "I think you're lonely, Toph."

"Exsqueeze me? Lonely? How could I be?"

"What I mean is, when you see Katara, Suki, and Mai so happy beacause they're in love, you subconsciously wish you had a special someone too."

Toph blinked. Was this guy seriously the Avatar? She wished that she could have a special someone? That had to be the funniest thing she had ever heard. Toph wasn't laughing, though.

"Nah, I don't think that's it, Twinkle-tows. Believe me, I've met plenty of guys. Didn't matter how strong they were, or how funny, or how smart. I wasn't interested in any of them. All the boys I meet are just fun friends to hang around with."

"I think that I'm right, Toph," said Aang, his tone emitting an all-knowingness. "Besides, why didn't you ask Katara? She's a woman. She'd know more about this kind of thing than I do."

Toph grimaced. "If I asked Katara, she would have her heart set on finding me a boyfriend and would make me read those romance novels that she loves so much."

"You're right," Aang laughed.

"Of course I am," she smiled, "Thanks. I feel alot better now. I think I'll go get me some lunch. See ya later, Aang."

"See you, Toph," smiled Aang as the teenager rocketed out the door. He shook his head, then gazed straight up at the ceiling. Girls. Why are they all so emotional?

Mai, the single most unemotional girl in the world, had a problem.

She sat at the head of the Fire Palace meeting table. The room where the table resided was hardly used now because it intimidated all who entered. The room was bleak and unnappealing in almost every way. But Mai could not see why anyone thought as such, and came to the dreary place often to think. Today, a deep frown creased her forehead, a motion her muscles were not used to. She slumped down into her chair, her legs propped up on the edge of the table.

Something has been bothering Zuko lately, she thought. He's been so distant and agitated. But to be fair, he's usually always like that. He'll just start spacing out for hours...like an old man or something. He can't be having mide-life crisis. He's only twenty. And what's with him and talking with his little security guards? When he talks to them he acts so serious. Like it's a matter of life or death.

That wasn't the only thing that had her worried. She stared blankly down at the scattered papers on the table. About a year ago, her uncle had retired from his rank as Boiling Rock's Warden. All of his previous duties fell to her. Mai's family not only dealt with Boiling Rock, but controled all prisons in the Fire Nation. Mai knew every criminal that ever passed through the Nation, even when she was a little girl. Since she was told to sit quietly at dinner, all she could ever do was listen to adults. Dinner was always a business transaction. Men with hardened faces and long scars dined with her family on most nights. Because of these cold men, Mai learned the meaning of the words "murder" and "rape" as a toddler.

For the past two months, overseers at one of the Eastern Prisons have been sending her irate letters. Apparently, Mai needed to raise the salaries of the workers at that particular prison. Apparently, because so many guards were relieved of their post, the ones that remained didn't recieve a large enough sum for their hard work. Apparently, twenty prisoners is too hard to handle even for thirty armed fire-bending soldiers.

Apparently, they are all pansies.

Just as she was thinking this, Toph walked in carrying a collosal plate of food. Toph could care less if anyone, let alone Mai, was in the middle of something important.

"Hey, Mai. What's up?"

Mai glanced up for half a second. Toph was probably the one person in the world that could truly understand Mai's feelings. Mai never portrayed any emotions on her face or through any body movement. But Toph is blind. She doesn't have to see Mai to tell what she's feeling. All she has to do is listen to Mai's heart. Her heart beats quickly when she's happy, and more slowly when she's depressed. It's very easy to read, in her point of view. Besides, 'what's up' is the closest statement Toph could come up with to show concern.

This explain's why Toph knew that Mai was stressed out. Mai emitted an irregular heartbeat.

Mai sighed, "Nothing. Just some pathetic soldiers crying to me about their salaries."

Toph chuckled, "If they have you stressed, then they must be pretty angry. You might want to send someone over to shut them up before someone decides to start protesting the government."

An idea spawned and formed inside Mai's mind, like a lightening crack that started a small fire. Her head snapped up and she turned her torso so she completely faced Toph. I'm a genious, she thought hopefully.

Mai's sudden movement alarmed Toph. "What?"

"Toph, you've been wanting to get away for a few days, right?"

"Eh. Yeah. Why?"

"I just thought...that if you wanted to travel a little...you could maybe go to Zrok province and shut the pansy soldiers up for me."

Toph just stared at Mai. Going away was one thing. Delivering a message from Mai to a bunch of pissed soldiers was another.

"Mai. You're my friend. You should know that I might start a civil war within the Fire Nation."

"Exactly! You're my friend! I can trust you with a task like this, and only you. You can pass my point along perfectly. And think about it! You'll have your alone time for a few days. It all works out for everybody."

It did sound good. Almost to perfect. The only problem is that Zrok is halfway across the country.

"Mai, how exactly am I going to get there? I can't exactly steer Appa."

Mai leaned back in her chair, almost smugly. "You can go by train. A few weeks ago, the railroad tracks were set down near the capital. You can go by train, enjoy some time by yourself, and get rid of some of the annoying thorns in my side. It'll be fine. Besides, you already know the way to Zrok province, don't you? You've been almost everywhere in the fire nation."

The former heiress nodded her head slowly. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent. First I'll send for your train ticket, then you can go."

Toph abruptly stood up, her face flushed. She bowed once quickly and skidded out of the room, leaving traces of her soil scent in the room. Mai could have sworn she saw her smiling as she went out.


	5. The New World

Noemi dreamt of blindness that night.

At first, Noemi's dream was foggy. She wandered around in circles, waiting to run into something that might signify where she was. But she had no such luck, and after a time, she became irritated.

"Hello?" she called, to no one in particular.

There was no response. Instead, the fog deepened. Noemi, a usually calm, peaceful person shuddered, "Stupid fog. Can't see a damn thing."

"Noemi? Noemi?" called a feminine voice. The voice cracked with fear.

This alerted Noemi to sprint toward the voice. Mother was calling her, which meant she had to be close. Only, by the time Noemi was out of breath, the fog had darkened.

"Mother?" Noemi cried, afraid that she had gone in the wrong direction.

"I'm right here," Mother projected softly. The voice was but a couple of feet from Noemi. How strange, she thought.

"Noemi-"

"Mother, where is that man taking you? How I wish I could see you right now, so my worries could be relieved, but this fog is so thick! I wonder where I am right now; can you see anything?"

Noemi felt a slender hand take hold of her own.

"Noemi, I can see you perfectly fine. There is no fog here."

Suddenly the hand disappeared, and Noemi gasped as the fog became complete and total blackness. She cried out for Mother, but there was no answer. The world enclosed around her as Noemi opened her mouth to scream.

n---------------n

Noemi awoke heaving large gulps of air and blinking away the tears that threatened to streak down her cheeks. She sat straight up, trying to maintain focus of the world.

She saw trees full of green, and her lush surroundings were covered in white flowers. The sky above was a bright blue, and the light that streamed through the trees shined down on her comfortingly. Noemi sighed in relief. She could see everything perfectly.

Noemi had never dreamt of being blind before. Well, she had never really dreamt at all. What would she dream about in Chara Province? Dirt? The dream was very lucid; she could recall every word that she and her mother spoke. Even running towards Mother felt real. The wind blew past as she ran, giving her goosebumps. Uncle Tokento said that when he was young, he dreamt of adventures and women. Noemi used to laugh at him. Who could dream of such desires?

Amazed, Noemi stood up and observed the area. She had never felt like this, apart from the time she had first glimpsed Mother. It was as if she had suddenly seen color in a gray world.

"So this is beauty," she whispered.

Noemi took in one last look at the scene, then cautiously made her way out of the forestry. Mother was still somewhere out there, scared and alone.

At least she isn't trapped anymore, she thought with assurance. She no longer has to stare at iron bars every day.

The forest was not deep. In ten minutes, Noemi could see a glaring yellow light reaching out in the distance. Noemi smiled and broke out into a jog. Her senses were nearly being eaten by anticipation, not sure of what to expect. She began to hear sound projecting from the direction of the light. To Noemi, it sounded like a hundred different voices and noises clashing against one another. There are people, she thought excitedly. They'll be able to tell me where Mother went.

A street entering a small city was crowded with people and wagons, all making there way towards the same marketplace. Voices slammed and doors shouted as the earlybirds struggled to get themselves and their families out of the house. Many had bags and coins in their hands, while others had stocks and supplies. Homes were lined up along the street and paths leading to more homes separated off from that. The street was dirt, but the rest of the landscape was painted in grass.

"Perhaps," mused Noemi, "They are going ....shopping?"

Mother had described something similar to the scene before her, but never would Noemi had thought it to be so vicious!

On the street, people pushed, shoved, spit, clawed, kicked, bit, even hit each other to get out of the flow and into the market. Noemi stared, amazed, and even a little frightened at the scene. How was she supposed to dive into that mess and expect to come out alive?

But I must, she thought. For Mother.

Taking a deep breath, Noemi took a running jump into the flow of people. She thought she must have looked ridiculous leaping into the stream, but no one seemed to care or notice.

The people around her pushed and shoved to move forward. Sometimes this worked, but other times they would shout vulgar insults at each other. Noemi would have laughed had she any time to breathe. The tight space gave her very little room for air.

When the flow reached it's destination, it looked as if it expanded in several directions. The stream ended at the market.

The noise level was a dull roar, and the salty smell of food overpowered every other sense that Noemi possessed. People of different size, shape, color, and clothing laughed and exchanged words. They looked happy. They looked content. Yet again, Noemi was bewildered by a new scenery. She realized after staring for a few seconds that she herself was smiling. Feeling confident, Noemi started to briskly walk towards the nearest store.

Then briskly crashed into someone.

She bounced back, surprised by the force she felt. "I'm so sorry..." she said quietly.

The large man she had collided with turned around and sneered. He was balding and smelled of garlic, and the front of his shirt was smeared with a white creamy substance. He had obviously spilled something on his shirt, and he did not look happy.

"You clumsy...look what you made me do! This shirt cost me fifty gold coins!" he snarled.

Noemi gasped, "I'm terribly sorry, sir. It was just an accident..."

"Accident my ass! Whose gonna pay for this, huh?"

The fight was beginning to draw a crowd. Many looked around uneasily.

"Well!" the man bellowed, sticking out a fat hand with five sausage-like fingers, "Are you going to compensate this, or aren't you?"

Noemi was turning white. "I don't have any money, sir, forgive me!"

"Why, you little..." the man reached out to grab her arm.

"No!" Noemi shouted, punching the man between his ribs, then kicking him in his manhood. He staggered back and landed flat on his back, eyes wide.

The dull roar of voices seemed to have suddenly vanished with the wind. All was still. The people stared at the man like dogs told to perform a trick they hadn't learned yet. Heads turned from the man, to Noemi, then back to the man.

"Isn't that the Sergeant?" someone whispered.

"Call the police!"

"Who is she? She must be dangerous..."

Chaos then erupted. Noemi herself stood still, dumbed by her own reaction. She was not a violent person. What would cause her to do such a thing? Agile and crafty she was, but violent? Of course not.

Fire nation soldiers came but a few minutes later. They snapped on cold metal cuffs to her wrists, then forced her to the ground. Noemi snapped out of her dream-like state and struggled, but to no avail. The two guards were overpowering her using brute strength. A hand slapped down on her backed and two more forced down her arms, but still, Noemi flailed with all her might.

Finally, a third guard came jogging into the fight. He frowned and shook his head, then muttered something that Noemi could not comprehend.

Without warning, the guard delivered a sharp blow to Noemi's head. She lost consiousness. 


	6. Beauty and the Drum

"Miss Bei Fong, please, can I offer you something to drink? To eat?"

The young earthbender stared, well not really, back at the overweight man. He looked tired and very nervous, practically sweating bullets.

"Sergeant Wayfare. Are you aware that that the province you are protecting is within the top five safest provinces in the Fire nation?"

The garlic-scented man gulped very audibly. The two people sat in an interrogation room inside the town's police staion. Toph was leaning back against her chair, while the Seargent sat opposite of her on the edge of his seat. Between them was a simple wooden table, and on it's surface were papers all laid out for the two to clearly see.

Toph smiled as sweetly as she could at Wayfare. She had learned that this method of quiet accusation was way more effective than her previous method of yelling profanities and cussing people out as much as she was able. It worked; she scared the daylights out of them. It was obviously also working on the man sitting in front of her. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Toph folded her hands together on the table.

"Sir, these papers are a history of the people whom have been arrested in the past six months. Are you aware of how many people have been arrested?"

Wayfare grunted in reply.

"Four people, sir. The first was a man stealing food for his family, so his sentence was light. The next two were a couple of teenagers caught drinking alcohol. Their parents bailed them out. The last arrest was no more than two days ago, a girl, I believe. This record states that she was arrested for attacking an officer. It seems this girl is no more than fifteen years old..."

Wayfare froze, an Toph raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in behavior. "Sergeant, specifically, which officer did this girl assault?"

"Um..." he mumbled. Judging by his embarrassment, Toph knew she was going to have to fix a very stupid mistake. "That would be me, mam."

"I see," she said coldly. "Sir, you have been complaining directly to the top manager of prisons that the officer's salaries here should be raised. You complain that the number of officers working here is short, and the amount of crime is too high for you to handle. This is obviously a joke. You are becoming a pimple on the manager's back, and we want you to stop. You are paid quite enough as it is, Sergeant, as is everyone else here. So please, shut up and be happy, or I will personally come back here to kick your sorry ass."

By now, Wayfare had gone stark white. The threat to her words had forced the man to go limp in the chair. Toph smiled sweetly again and tilted her head.

"Understand, sir?"

He immediatly straightened up, suddenly finding new determination within himself. "Yes, Miss Bei Fong!"

Toph was serious, and Wayfare was a suck-up.

"I will be leaving back to the fire-lord's palace, now. But first, would you mind escorting me to your cells? I'd like to have a word with this dangerous little girl."

n-----------------------------------------------------------------------------n

Noemi lay on her back, staring at the black ceiling, wondering what kind of luck she had had up until now.

After all of her misfortune, Noemi still considered herself quite lucky. Uncle had once told her, that when life had seemed to be looking down everywhere you look, count all the things that you are thankful of.

The list was short. Nevertheless, she was still intensely thankful. She was glad that Uncle was there to take care of her all those years, and was thankful that she was healthy and strong. Most of all, she was glad to have found Mother. It gave her almost a giddy feeling, knowing that once she got out, she would find Mother and then live happily with her, since Mother is no longer imprisoned.

But how am I going to get out of here, she thought despairingly. How am I going to find Mother, even if I'm released? She could be anywhere, in any province. Those men who took her meant business. She might even be dead.'

Noemi shook her head and rolled onto her side. No, she thought. Don't think things like that. You need hope, even when there is nothing left.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the iron bars.

The door to the room screeched open. Just another guard coming to check on me, she thought.

"So, which cell is she in?" said a young, feminine voice.

Noemi heard the sound of feet shuffling. It stopped near where she was lying.

Another gruff voice said, "In here, M-Miss Bei Fong."

A silence followed.

"Are you going to let me in the cell, Sergeant?"

"Ah! Y-yes, of c-course!" Then came the sound of jingling keys, and the cell door swung open swiftly.

Someone walked into Noemi's cell, stopped right beside where she lay, then silently kneeled down next to her.  
A small hand gripped Noemi's arm and shook it tenderly.

"Hey," the voice said, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Noemi opened her eyes to see a goddess kneeling before her.

n-----------------------------------------------------------------------------n

Toph had never felt anyone so lean. The girl seemed as though she hadn't eaten in a week, and on the mat she seemed so fragile and lifeless. It almost hurt to sense her.

Toph turned her head sharply towards the entrance of the cell. "You idiot! Can't you tell she's starving?! Bring her some food, now!"

She generated a look so menacing that the Sergeant tripped on his hurried way out the door. Toph moved her hand from the girl's arm to her face, making sure she was really alive and not just a corpse. Her face felt smooth but cold, and her hair fell all around her like a main. Her lips were plump and her eyelashes were long and full. If Toph could see, she might think that the girl was pretty.

Noemi was speechless. A young woman with long black hair was sitting right in front of her, staring at Noemi with clear, glassy eyes. The hand on her face felt as soft as it looked, for her skin appeared to be silky white. She itched to reach out and feel the other girl's face just as she was doing to Neomi. She was beautiful.

Beautiful and blind.

Noemi quickly sat upright and gawked at her. She is blind, she thought, confused. Aren't only old people supposed to become blind? I suppose young people can become blind, too...

"I guess that anwsers my question," she murmured.

"Who are you?" Noemi said, blushing.

"The name is Toph. You can call me glorified master, if you like. The question is, who are you?"

"My name is Noemi."

"Nice name."

"Thank you. I'm told it means 'beautiful'."

"Really? Mine translates to 'small drum'."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. It was an awkward silence, so eventually Noemi said, "Did I do something wrong?"

Toph looked surprised. "I could be wrong, but I think that's why you're in here."

"What did I do?"

"Apparently, you assaulted an officer."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Can I go now?"

Toph sighed. Maybe this girl was stupid. "You have to compensate for trying to attack someone, Noemi."

"But glorified master, I thought he was going to attack me. He reached out to hit me, so I protected myself. He got angry because I spilled something on his shirt..."

Noemi stared at Noemi, amused. "You don't have to call me glorified master, you know."

"I thought you said to call you that."

"I was joking..." The more Toph talked to Noemi, the more she felt like she was talking to an alien. She knew hardly anything, and she didn't understand Toph's sarcasm. Toph's other hand reached for Noemi▓s waist.

Noemi jumped, surprised by the movement. Her heart skipped a beat, but then she realized that the lady was only feeling her clothing to ⌠see■ it.

"What's this get-up you're wearing?" smirked Toph."You must really be quite poor. I'll get one of the idiots here to get you a change of clothes."

Noemi suddenly jerked away from Toph's hand. "No. This cloak is important to me. You cannot take it."

If someone blind could roll their eyes, it seems that Toph could do it. "What? Did it belong to a dead parent or something?"

Toph heard silence. With a jolt of realization, Toph felt instantly regretful for her words.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's fine. They've been dead for a long time anyway. So why are you here?"

The blind girl smiled mischieviously."I am here to bust you out. Don't worry, I'll work things out about your 'crime'. You should be free to go within an hour."

Noemi then smiled a smile that could melt mountains. "Thank you so much, glorified master!"

"You seriously don't need to call me tha-"

Before Toph could say anything more, Noemi reached out and gave Toph a tremendous hug. Her arms wrapped around Toph as easily as a glove on a hand, and she held the smaller girl with much enthusiasm. Toph's mind seemed to have stopped functioning. Her white face was blushing tomato red, and her heart started to beat a million times per minute. Why the heck am I reacting this way? she thought incredulously. She's a girl! A very weird girl!

"Are you alright...?" asked Noemi.

Toph snapped out of her hazy state, realizing that Noemi had let go of her. She quickly grabbed Noemi's hand.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of this place."

n------------------------------------------------------------------n 


End file.
